Kagome The Devil
by MoonIceBlue
Summary: a village in the feudal era has been cursed by the devil himself.The village leader,Dante,and his wife,Nanli,are fearful 4 they know why the devil is tormenting them.only to give up the must important thing in there lives.Kagome the first daughter 2Lucife
1. run in with the Devil

**# i dont own any of the origional charaters but some are my own. so yeah. its really good. i hope tell me what you think ok**

This is about a village in the feudal era. It has been cursed by the devil himself. The village leader, Dante, and his wife ,Nanli, are fearful for they know why the devil is tormenting them. Every 1 million years, the devil takes a new born baby from their village so the world would not spiral into unending chaos. It's been 1 million years and Nanli has just given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Kagome, the last baby to be born in that village. The devil chooses Kagome and comes up from hell to retrieve her. Dante and the whole village try to stop Nanli but they all die trying. "I give you my one and only baby girl. Kagome. In return for the world's safety." Nanli kneels before the devil and holds up a crying baby bundled in a thin blanket. "Your offering is accepted. Now you perish mortal." The devil gingerly takes Kagome into his arms and with his evil mind…burnt down the whole village along with the already dead humans. "AHHHH!! HELP USS!!" Men and women ran franticly through the small village hidden in the trees. The huts fields of grass were blazing with flames as the poor innocent died.

A man and a women ran the edge of the village which was their only way out but a evil man blocked their way. The women gripped the small bundle she was holding tighter as the man smirked down upon them. "Have you the offering?" He spoke…with the voice as wicked of a cobra.

The man, Dante, steps into a fighting stance and other villagers crowd around the woman. They all glare at the man and completely ignore their now unfixable village.

Dante glared daggers. "Hell no! You will never take my child. She is the last of our village." Villagers began to shout words of warning and suddenly they bolted towards the man. He only smirked at their feeble attempt and with a wave of his muscular arm, they disappeared into whips of dust.

Nanli covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "No…Dante." She looked around her and then down at the crying baby in her arms. "You have two choices. Either give me your child or let the 

world die along with every living thing. Choose NOW." The fierceness in his voice shook Nanli.

"Fine…" Nanli took staggered steps towards the devil and slowly rose the still crying baby until it was just in his reach. "I-I give you my one a-and only ba-baby gir-l. Kagome. In return for the world's safety." Nanli broke into tears as she felt her new born child being taken from her hands. She fell and buried her head into the warm ground at the devils feet. He gingerly cradled Kagome in his strong arms and looked down upon Nanli's pitiful form.

"You have chosen well Nanli: Lady of this village. I will take Kagome to hell with me and treat her as my own. She will grow into the ways of the demon and on the eve of her eighteenth birthday…I will make her demon. She will take my throne as the devil and create havoc across the world for the millennia's to come. Farewell."

The devil formed a fire ball in the palm of his free hand and shot it at Nanli. "AHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOO!!" She died in a slow and painful way, whilst being watched by her killer and her baby.

After some minutes, Nanli had died and all that was left was a dust. The devil looked around at his handy work and smirked. "Wonderful fun this was." He whispered, but then felt a shift in his arms.

"Mmm…mnnn" Kagome made small whining noises as she looked up at the devil with huge grey eyes that burned into his damned soul. Her cute rosy cheeks lit up as she began to laugh. Two chubby hands reached up to play with the devils chin.

"Hey stop that! You are to never laugh like that." The devil tried to be mad at his new child…but her pure laughter melted his cold heart. This was an odd feeling that he wasn't accustom to.

Kagome just giggled more. The devil sighed and snapped his finger loudly. The earth below him crumbled and he began to sink. Fiery red lights glowed around him as his kept sinking lower and lower until his landed at the black gates of Hell.  


Fire danced around and small demons and human fell around him. They were the condemned souls that were sent to Hell once they had died. It wasn't to hot but the atmosphere wasn't a walk threw snow either.

The devil cleared his throat. "I have returned. Open these gates!!" He boasted and the huge demented black gate slowly swung open. The devil walked threw with long strides and Kagome awed at the new surroundings. Demons and monsters tortured the damned and some went about working. But they all stopped and bowed when the devil walked past them and then went back to their previous work.

"This is your new home Kagome. And you are my child from now on." The devil said to Kagome. She gauged at the new place then saw an enormous palace that looked so evil and twisted that it had to be the devils.

The huge black doors opened for him and the devil walked in. demon servants went about their duties and bowed when their master walked by. A huge throne sat in the far back. It was pointy and black with blood red cushions.

Then at the top there was a word in gothic writing. 'Lucifer' it read. There were two grand stairways to the sides of the throne and then a door the left of the room.

Lucifer went to his throne and sat down, his cape draped around him. He put Kagome in his lap and made sure she was comfortable. "Kitten!!" He roared and then a women cam running from the right stair way.

She was very curvy and wore a black halter top that didn't connect in the back and a long skirt that just covered her tight ass and front. Her lags were clearly visible. She had short red hair and two black kitty ears.

She awkwardly bowed to her lord and spoke. "Yes my lord?" Lucifer rolled his eyes at the girl 

and sighed. "My heir has been born and she will be treated as your princess. You are to be her caretaker. I want you to teacher her to be the next lord of Hell and you are to teacher her the ways of a woman. Her name is Kagome. Is the room ready?"

Kitten stood up and smiled. "Yes my lord. Everything a baby girl could ever want is in the royal baby room. And I have hired a doctor and a chef for her also." Kitten giggled shortly and waved at the new baby.

The devil smiled and stood up. "Very good Kitten. You have proved to be a wonderful minion. Now take Kagome," Lucifer gave Kagome to Kitten and she smiled at her. "And tend to her. Today is the day you become her mentor. I am depending on you to see that she is healthy." He dismissed Kitten and watched as she carried Kagome back up the stairs and down the halls.

Lucifer sat back down and waited for his other servants to bring in the damned so he could evaluate them. They would either be tortured for all eternity or be created into one of his minions, so they could carry out his orders and create a better hell.

**REVIEW PLZ!!**

**o and read the new bitch on the block**

**Luv u **

**Jade AKA mooniceblue**


	2. A badass 4

**I could not help myself had a great i dea for this chapter and i had to write. so you guys get 2 chapters in one day**

It had been four years since Lucifer brought Kagome down into Hell. And she had forever changed him. Kagome grew up to be a beautiful girl with those stormy grey eyes and thick luscious black hair. She had come to know Kitten as a mother figure and the devil as her rightful father.

Every demon knew of Kagome and loved her; even with their cold hearts she had a special place. And when Lucifer would take a walk out side of the palace to patrol his domain, Kagome would follow.

She had grown to be very giving and selfless, but she also grew to be very twisted and demented. Her ideas of torture and pain surprised the Devil himself literally. That making her the most precious thing to him.

Kagome slept soundlessly in her room. The walls were a blood red and her bed was black with black canopy hanging around it. She had a closet full of cloths and toys for fun and toys for torture. She loved her toys.

Kitten stood out side of the door and knocked softly. "Kagome. Wake up sleepy head. Your father is waiting for you." She said softly. Kagome bolted up and crawled off the tall bed. "Wait a minute!" She said hurriedly.

Kagome opened the door for Kitten and she walked in. "Hurry up. We gotta get you dressed and pretty for daddy. Come here." Kitten went over to the closet and pulled out a black dress and some black stockings and dress shoes. Hey! There in hell. They get Americans too and they can pick up some of the cloths they wear too.

Kagome sat on her bed and rubbed the sleep from her huge eyes. Kitten stood her up and helped her pull of the midnight blue knight dress and put of some underwear. "Okay put of your stockings." Kitten gave Kagome the stockings and helped her put her little legs into them.

After dressing, Kagome went into her walk in bathroom with Kitten to do her hair. She stood on 

a stool in front of Kitten as she had her long hair brushed.

Kitten grabbed two red ribbons and split Kagome's hair into two parts and pulled one side up into a tight pig tail on the side. She then copied it on the other side and fixed Kagome's bangs so that they were even and looked perfect. (Imagine Kikyou's bangs but less big, Kagome's are thinner and cuter) Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"I love this dress Kitten! I look pretty." The dress was very formal and had ruffles on the skirt of it. The sleeves were long and buttoned at the ends and a red bow held the neck closed. Kagome grabbed Kitten's clawed hand and they ran out of the room and down the hall.

Doors littered both sides of the hall and when they came upon the two stair ways, Kagome went left and Kitten went right. They would race each other and the winner was just the winner. Nothing more.

Today Kitten was the winner. She picked up the little girl and twirled her around. "Ha ha I win! Come on." She ran with Kagome in her arms and they finally made in to the dinning room.

Lucifer was sitting at the end of a very long table and had his breakfast placed before him. He looked up at Kagome and Kitten with a grin. "Good morning ladies." He motioned for Kagome.

Kagome launched towards her father and jumped into his lap. "Daddy." She hugged his stomach and looked up at him. "Good morning daddy!" Lucifer smiled down at his daughter and petted her head. "Good morning my little vixen." Kagome loved the name her father had given her.

Kitten took her seat next to him and another servant placed a plate of food in front of her. Kagome sat in Lucifer's lap as they shared the food. Human meat and eggs, with some blood for a morning drink. (Sorry I made it cannibal like)

After breakfast, Lucifer took Kagome out of the palace for a walk. Outside, demons caused pain and humiliated the damned humans everywhere. Some were huge and ugly and some were 

hansom and beautiful. Heart wrenching screams echoed around Kagome as she held onto her father's hand.

They came to the black gates of Hell and watched the sick humans fall threw a wall of flames. "Ahhh!!" They screamed and fought off the offending demons but that only ended in their never ending torture.

"He he." Kagome giggled at their misery. Then a human boy landed at her feet huffing and puffing in pain. He looked up at Kagome and pleaded with his eyes, 'Don't hurt me.'

Kagome only glared at him and began to kick and punch him until he was bruised and bloody. He squirmed in pain as a guard picked him up by his upper arm and preceded to slap and break every bone in his body.

Lucifer picked up Kagome in his arms and kissed her cheek. "You do an old man proud Kagome. Come it is time for your lessons with Kitten." He turned back to his Palace and left his minions to their work.

"Now, when God's angels are rebelling against your forces, and have you out numbered…what is the next thing you must do to beat their asses back?" Kitten quizzed Kagome. She held a book in her hands that read, 'Book of Battle Tactics: vol. 1'.

Kagome tapped her chin and thought for a minute. "You must recruit more fighters and take hostage of some of the angels." She replied, almost not believing her own voice. "Why?" Kitten asked.

"Because everyone knows Angels won't attack if you have some of their people in hostage. There are to good to endanger one of their own men." Kagome smiled brightly because she knew she had it correct.

Her mind was nothing like a mere 4 year olds. She understood battle tactics and negotiations 

with ease and her grasp on the English and Japanese language was amazing. She had exquisite manners and was polite to her father's guests when he had any. She was catching up on her studies and pretty soon would be done.

Kitten closed the thick book and smiled at her pupil. "Wonderful Kagome. Now we go into mathematics. What is the square root of ?" She asked. "." Kagome was also good in math. (Do you think ill still remember that shit? Pu-leaz)

They spent two hours each day studying. Kagome didn't really care for it, but she had to do it if she wanted the throne…and she wanted the throne. It was around 11:30pm and Kagome was starved.

"Let's go eat Kitten! Come on!!" She pulled her caretaker out of the room and they raced into the dinning room. Chefs instantly brought out some noodles and rice for lunch. Kagome loved noodles. She grasped her chop sticks and began to eat madly, whilst Kitten ate slowly. Normally, Kagome was a perfect little girl, but if it was only her and Kitten, she'd loose all table manners.

"Kagome, you shouldn't eat so wildly. Look you have some rice on your chin." Kitten licked her thumb and whipped the spare rice off of Kagome's small chin.

"Can we go to the dungeon and torture some prisoners?" Kagome bounced up and down in anticipation and smiled happily up at Kitten. Kitten picked up the small child and she slowly made her way towards the dungeon. "sure. You've deserved it. And I hear we have a new prisoner. And he's all yours."

**OK look i glad you guys like this story but i need reviews that is way i post, to hear from you. so don't let me down and i will keep adding chapters **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and also read my other story The NEW Bitch on the block**

**Luv u **

**JADE AKA MOONICEBLUE**

**:**

:

:  
:

**hit the blue bottom and give me a review!!**


	3. Killing an Angel

**THIS IS THE MISSING CHAPTER AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY**

The dungeon was a gloomy place, lined with cruddy grimy, jail cells and mold rotting on eh floor. There were rouge demons and defiant Humans reaching out to grab Kagome and Kitten. "Hey let me out!!" One human screamed but was silenced by the demons he was rooming with. They ate him.

Kitten took Kagome down to the looked area of the dungeon and took out a pair of keys. She unlocked the door and they walked in. Inside, it was pretty much the same, except there were an angel sitting in the gritty cadges moping and crying loudly. Their usually white robes were torn and dirty.

The once clean completions were now scratched and bruised. And some of the angel's wings had been ripped off their pale backs and now blood poured from their wounds. Kagome tried to hold back the evil laughter but when this one woman looked at her with sadness, she cracked out laughing. "You suck and your lord sucks. HA!" (Sorry if this offends some of you) She pointed and howled with laughter.

Kitten motioned for the small girl to follow her. She led Kagome to the last cell and revealed a perfectly clean and fresh angel crumpled on the floor crying. "Oh lord. Save me from this place. Please oh mighty lord help me!" HE cried. Kagome ran to the cadge and pressed herself against the bars. "Oooo! I want to hurt him Kitten! He looks so fresh and innocent!!" Kagome saw him pick up his face and smiled wickedly.

Kitten smiled and unlocked the bared door. "Sure my little Vixen. She walked in and grabbed the pathetic angel by his feathered wing and dragged him along side with her and the small child. Kagome then remembered something.

She stopped in front of Kitten and took a breath. "Please put the pansy in my room. I want to invite Toranii to the torturing. She has always wanted to torture an angel and I had promised her I'd get one. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Okay bye." Kagome zoomed off to the main exit 

and left through the huge double doors.

She ran around the huge Palace and finally came upon a village of some sort. Demons walked by and talked in the busy street. The setting was just one main road and shops and housed lined the sides. But then there were allies that secret houses and store lay. Kagome dashed through the street, completely ignoring the many demons bowing to her.

She took a left in the third ally and then opened the door to her right. It instantly turned into a house. "Toranii! I have a surprise for you!! There's a fresh angel in the dungeon and I wanted to know if you wanted to come play!" Kagome searched through the small house. It wasn't anything special.

Suddenly a blur attached itself to Kagome, knocking her over. "Kagome!!" A young demon girl sat on top of Kagome and giggled. She was very tan and had dark blue hair. It was cut short so that it kinda looked like a boy cut, but a single long braid hung from the crook of her neck.

Toranii was cute with pretty yellow eyes, but she also had demon features. Two stubby horns poked out from her hair and long nails and fangs graced her. Kagome was always jealous of her for that. Toranii wore a simple red dress that had long sleeves and fell to her ankles. It wasn't anything special, but cute.

Kagome shoved Toranii off her and stood up. "Come on!! There's a new Angel that must be tortured! And I want you to help. Let's go!" Kagome took Toranii's clawed hand and they raced back to the palace where the angel was waiting in Kagome's room.

He was weeping like a coward in the evil room. His wings drooped on the floor and the once golden Halo had disappeared. "Take me away lord. Please o mighty lord. Help me survive." He prayed. But a cold voice silenced him.

"Oh I don't think your lord can do anything for your sorry ass. Hello…I'm princess of Hell. And this is my best friend Toranii." Kagome quickly stepped into her room with Toranii and slammed the thick door shut. Toranii licked her lips at the angel and began to growl.

"Why are you telling me this?" The angel sputtered out. Kagome exchanged looked with Toranii and they laughed. "We just thought you'd like to know who you would be killed by. Now perish!" Toranii leapt at the unexpectant angel with a howl and began to tear at his face.

Kagome watched happily as her best friend killed the screaming angel. HE tried to fight back but the demon girl used her inhuman strength to overpower him.

Finally after there was a pool of crimson blood on the carpet, Kagome decided to join in. Toranii was slurping up the execs blood. She looked up at her friend and smiled. "Go ahead princess. He tastes so good." Toranii moved over so Kagome could get to him and they feasted like mad animals.

His scream ceased and his body fell limp. Kagome had Toranii take her long sharp nails and cut strips of his skin for them. His once hansom body was now mutilated, and the face was unidentifiable.

The two girls faces were covered in blood as they giggled together. Kagome looked back down at the re-killed angel and pounded onto his chest to bruise him up some more. "Damn his blood was good. Hey! Daddy would love some!! Okay, go get a cup and a canteen then bring them up here." Kagome excitedly jumped up.

Toranii stood up too and quizzically looked at her friend. "Why do you need a canteen?" She asked. Kagome smiled. "So your family can have some. They should get a treat once in a while." Toranii hugged Kagome and sped of to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she appeared at the door with the containers and padded over to Kagome. She set them down and looked over the body. "Okay lets get the King's cup filled first, then the canteen." Toranii suggested.

Kagome nodded and picked up the golden wine glass. She also took her short knife and slit the Angels wrist. Blood quickly welled over the wound and Kagome placed it over the wine glass. Blood poured down like rain drops, soon filling the cup.

She covered the wound with her small hand then took the canteen. Blood slowly stopped coming from the wrist and Toranii slit his other and held in as Kagome held the large bottle under it and waited for the blood to fill.

Finally the tow managed to get the two things filled. Kagome carefully took Toranii to the front doors and watched her walk away with a full sealed canteen back to her family. She closed the door and slowly made her way to the great throne that sat quietly. Kagome turned and sat on the soft red cushion and balanced the glass of blood. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly. "Take me to my father!"

Suddenly, Kagome was taken to a new room where her father sat surrounded by books. He looked up at his daughter and smiled. "Hey vixen. Watcha got for me?" Kagome walked to her father's side and held up the cup.

"For you Daddy. Me and Toranii drained an Angel of its blood and I wanted to give you some. She got a canteen full of the rest. It's so tasty!" Lucifer gracefully took the glass and in one great swig, drank it all down.

"Ahhh." He took the glass from his lips and smiled at Kagome. "Wonderful. Thank you baby." Kagome watched him look back over at the huge book placed before him. She went up on her tippy toes to see what he was reading but she could only see so much. Hey she freakn' four!  


Lucifer saw her and chuckled to himself. He picked Kagome's small body and placed her on his lap. "Do you want to read too?" He asked. Kagome nodded and looked down at the book. "What's it about Daddy?" Kagome asked in her sweet melodic voice.

"It's about how your great grandfather became the Devil. His name was Lucifer, like mine. And his son's Name was Satin. There is a tradition in this family: Each child born in this family is to be name either 'Satin' or Lucifer'. The two name repeat and will always repeat. Understand?" Lucifer tried to explain.

Kagome thought for a moment then smiled up at her father. "So that means my child's name will be Satin!" She bounced on her father's lap and looked back at the book. "Yes it does." Lucifer went back to reading and the two didn't speak for the rest of the night


	4. Turning 18

**I DONT OWN A THING SO DONT REMIND ME!!T-T to make me feel better read THE NEW BITCH ON THE BLOCK**

The next 14 years passed by like nothing. Kagome had finished her studies and was now 18. She had grown to be…gifted. She had supper straight black hair that reached down to her waist with scarlet red streaks running through it.

Kagome had the perfect body too. A beautiful set of big perky breasts and a thin curvy waist that dipped into round hips and a firm flat stomach. Her legs were slender and hairless with delicate feet. Yes Kagome was the sexiest thing on two legs.

It was the morning of her 18th birthday. Kagome lay in bed dozing peacefully. Her long tresses spread around her as were her legs and arms. Her chest rose slowly and her eyes were closed. But suddenly a door opening loudly woke her up.

"BAM!" the door burst open. Kagome sat up in bed fully awake and stared at the person. It was Kitten. She hadn't changed a bit, except her hair had grown some. "Wake up motherfucker!! It's your birthday!!" Kitten launched herself unto the bed and smiled at Kagome. "Hey! Today you get to become a demon! Be a little excited!! Your father is waiting!" Kagome instantly lunged for her closet and rummaged around.

"God Dammit!! Where the fuck is my dress?!" Kagome threw out old cloths and shoes until, "Ah HA! Found it!" She came out with a short skimpy dress.

It was very tight and a shiny black leather. The dress had no straps and stopped just before her mid-thigh. A zipper started at the end and zipped all the way up, and was the only thing holding the dress closed.

"Turn around will ya?" Kitten did as told and gave Kagome some privacy. She could head Kagome taking off her night shirt and putting on the leather dress. "Oh these huge tits are in the way!!" Kagome complained and finally managed to zip it closed.

Kitten turned around to look at Kagome and smiled. "You look hot. But now you need some make-up, shoes, a brush, and jewelry. Come here." Kitten grabbed a brush from the night stand 

and let Kagome sit in front of her. She ran the brush through the silken tresses and got it to shine.

"There. Now hurry up. Your father is waiting. The ceremony will begin in an hour and he want to give you something." Kitten stepped off the bed and walked to the door.

She turned to watch Kagome and remembered how she was once just a little girl. But then remembered the other duties she had and quickly left the room.

Kagome went over to her desk mirror and sat down in front of it. She grabbed her blood red lip stick and quickly applied in to her full lips. Then added thick amounts of black eye liner, black mascara, and red eye shadow.

"Where'd I put that damned-Here it is?" Kagome lifted a silver necklace to her face and examined it. It was a plain silver chain, but the stone was what stood out. It was a black diamond. The rarest of all things. The diamond had been shaped into a tear drop and shone in the light. Kagome slipped it on her graceful neck and a then put on some skull and cross bones ear rings and a spiked bracelet.

After she was all prettied up, Kagome slipped on some red and black stockings and black boots with many buckles. "There we go. I'm drop dead sexy and ready for daddy." Kagome rushed out of the room and towards her father in his study.

Lucifer was still his devilishly hansom self. He hadn't changed at all. He was reading a small book and tapping his clawed fingers. Kagome busted threw the door and attached herself to his body. "Hello Daddy!" She felt him pat her head and stepped back.

Lucifer scanned his daughter's body and smiled. "You are such a vixen. I have a present for you." Kagome clapped her hands and kneeled next to her father. He pulled something from his pocket and held it in his hand. It was a ring.

Kagome gasped at it. "Daddy its kick ass!" The ring had a silver band and a red jewel molded 

unto it. It was a signet ring. Lucifer took Kagome's graceful hand and slipped it on her fragile middle finger.

"You are 18 now. And today, I will turn you into a demon. This ring has been passed down through our family since the first devil. Now it is your turn. But first, you have a mission." Lucifer stood up with Kagome and led her out into the hall.

Kagome waited for her father to continue, but he stayed silent as they walked down to the main entrance with the ceremony would be held. Lucifer didn't speak. "What is my mission father?" Kagome asked.

Lucifer hooked her hand in his arms and patted it. "That will be revealed shortly. But now…you must enjoy the party." They finally made it to the fork in the hall and went right.

Loud applause echoed through the palace as demon upon demon cheered for there new lord. Toranii was there too. She waved at Kagome as everyone grew silent. Lucifer led Kagome to the middle of the grand room.

"Tonight, my daughter becomes a full demon. She has trained and studied in the arts of our people and in the role of the Devil. She has surpassed me expectations and I can't be prouder. So now…here in front of you…I will turn my daughter into the demon her damned soul cries out to unleash! Step back!!" Lucifer's booming voice raced through the palace as every demon formed a large circle around the father and daughter.

Lucifer took a couple of steps away from kagome and concentrated all his powers on her. He closed his red eyes and began to chant unheard of words, until they rang throughout the building.

Kagome began to glow a red hue. She could feel the power rising inside of her body as it flowed through her. Lucifer kicked it up a notch and the red color became angry. Kagome moaned and whined at the sensation.

It was a mix of pain and pleasure. Kagome remembered the pain of when she lost her virginity to some random demon. This pain was just like that, but she then felt herself rise into the air.

A hushed gasp filled the room as demons stared in aw. Kagome twitched and writhed from the pain as her hair whipped around her body like snakes. She began to convulse and soon a high pitched scream filled to building.

Kagome's body suddenly changed before everyone's eyes. Her ears were pointy now and she had longer sharper nails that took on a black tint.

Kagome's once human teeth grew into long fangs that poked out from her pouty lips. And kagome also received an extra asset. Two huge, black, demented, looking bat wings punctured her back and spread out menacingly. Kagome fell limp and her wings fell around her sweaty body.

Lucifer sensed that the transformation was complete and stopped chanting. He too was tired from the drain of power but quickly rushed to catch Kagome's falling body.

He caught her light body in his strong arms and laid her down gently. Kagome lay sprawled across the floor as her wings twitched softly. Everyone crowed around her but one evil glare from the devil quickly stopped them.

Lucifer lightly tapped Kagome's cheek and she woke up with a jolt. Her still stormy grey eyes focused on her father. "Hi Daddy. Did I do good?" She whispered. Lucifer let his eyes roam down Kagome's changed body and he smiled. "Yes you did. Now rest. You will receive your mission in the morning. Sleep." He waved his fingers over her dropping eyes and with his mental powers, closed her eyes and she slept soundlessly.

**Three freakn guesses what Kagome's turned into? but any way plz review and thank u to that reviewed before give me more :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**JADE AKA MOONICEBLUE **

**PS for the new bitch on the block im having writers block can you guys help ?!**


	5. ONE YEAR

**CHAPTER 3 is NEW!! DUE TO A MIX UP ON MY PART**

**WOW 800 0f you have read this story but i only got 13 reviews... what don't you guys like it :( you made me sad (sob) **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND THANK YOU TO ****Demonic kunoichiKagi**** who gave me a great idea for the New bitch on the block :) AND AGAIN THERE WAS A MISSING CHAPTER AND THAT IS NOW UP SORRY!!**

During the one year's time, Kagome trained vigorously with her father each day. She learned hand to hand fighting, weapons fighting, and mind games. Lucifer also showed Kagome the different types of weapons she could find where she would go and how to use them. (Like guns and that stuff).

She learned how to conceal her wings and demon appearance with precision. Kagome also learned how to speak, act, and present herself where she was going also. This was all very confusing to her and she was really begins to grow unsure of her father's intensions.

Now 19. Kagome was ready for her mission. She was leaving today, and no one was to watch. It was just her, Lucifer, and Kitten. Kagome was dressed for success.

She was wearing a flowing black halter top with an ankle long, black leather jacket. It had an up side down cross on the back in neon green. Then there was a black, leather, low cut mini-skirt. Jewels adorned her and she wore extensive amounts of black and red make-up. As for her shoes, Kagome was wearing knee high, platform boots that had huge red zippers everywhere and buckles. Yes she was hard core. With her spiked choker and wrist cuffs, Kagome was sure she would look the part.

It was around mid-night in Hell. Lucifer and Kitten stood in front of Kagome as she sat on the throne. She smiled happily up at them and waited. Finally Lucifer spoke.

"Kagome, I was trying to put this off for the longest time. I just want to throw you in my study and hold you to me for the rest of eternity. But that won't happen. Today you are leaving for your mission." He took a staggered breath and began.

"Your will be transported to Earth. The Human world. And you are to live there for five years. (Review and say if you want it to be longer) During that time you will attend school, get a job, and socialize with people your age. Make friends. You will need them. You will bring followers back with you so you may have loyal minions for the uprising battle between good and evil. You are to find a mate and bear a child. I want you to remember three things. Never reveal yourself to 

anyone until the end. Never put yourself in a situation where you will be forced to reveal yourself. Learn from this. The human world is filled with new things. But the last thing you must always remember. Absolutely never go into a church. You are still a Vampiress. Even if you are strong enough to walk amongst human in daylight. You aren't powerful enough to enter a church."

(Sorry it was so long) Lucifer drew a painful breath at the look his daughter gave him. Kitten was almost in tears, she had to turn her head away to hold them back.

Kagome stared in shock at her father. She didn't understand. "Why? Do you want me gone? Why so long? Why the Human world? Daddy?" Kagome was in tears now. She tried to stand but Lucifer roughly pushed her back down.

He closed his burning eyes and sighed. "I love you Kagome. You are my daughter and that wont change. Now go!" Kagome shook her head and tried to run away, but before she could get up, Lucifer said the four words. "To the Human World!!" He roared and suddenly, Kagome was gone. "NO-" Her cry was silenced. There was no more Kagome.

Kitten burst out into tears and she clung to her lord, but she got the reaction she wasn't suspecting. He threw her off him and glared at her. "You are to never touch me bitch. Leave my sight you filth!" Kitten was scared shitless. She ran from her now horrible master in tears.

Lucifer just stared at the throne. Like in a trance. He didn't move once. For a whole day he just stood there. The scene replaying in his mind. 'Kagome…comeback the same beautiful girl you are.'

#over to Kagome#

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome fell from the sky as she landed in a dark ally. She landed with a thud and felt the cold hard rain pound over her sad form. "Huh? Where the fuck am I?" She scooted back until her back hit the cold brick wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.  


Odd and loud noises passed by her and Kagome took in her surroundings. Big things on wheels rushed past her and people slashed the cold water close to her. Kagome scooted away and remembered her father's words. 'Never reveal yourself to anyone.' His words rang through his head and she quickly chanted a few words and her demon features disappeared.

Now all that left Kagome to do was to cry. She buried her head into her arms and cried. Her tears mixed with the rain and her whimpers were drowned out by the thunder.

"No Daddy! I thought you loved me!! WHY DO YOU THROW ME OUT LIKE THIS!!" Kagome's whimpers turned into wails of heartache. She hadn't cried like this for the longest time, making it more confusing.

Kagome cried herself to sleep. Pure sunlight streamed over her. It was giving the girl a headache. She sat up and looked around her. Puddles of water lay around her and new sounds came from outside. She saw people walk by her and go about their day.

The air tasted funny too. It was polluted and thick. Kagome learned to ignore it and stood up slowly. She noticed her cloths were wet and cold. "Well that sucks." Kagome decided to use some simple magic. She concentrated on her cloths and they quickly dried.

But when she went to whip her eyes, Kagome noticed that her make-up was smeared. She sighed heavily and whipped in off from under her eyes and felt like she was presentable.

People's voices flooded Kagome's ears as she stepped out of the ally. People stared at her but still walked on, whispering. Kagome scoffed at them and decided to go left. She took notes on everything around her. She now knew what a car was, what a school was, what a policeman was, and what the strange buildings around her were.

Kagome decided to keep walking until she came upon a quaint café that smelled wonderful. She sauntered into the small place and looked around. Soft jazz music was playing and people sat at 

small tables talking and drinking this brown substance.

They all stared at her but then turned away. "Fuckers." Kagome muttered under her breath and went to the main desk. A man behind in stared at her slack jaw. He had deep purple eyes with a load of eye liner and thick black hair tied into a small pony tail. He was hansom with nice muscles and two earrings in his ear. Kagome checked her hair and looked at the menu hanged on the wall behind him.

"I want a coffee with a cookie please." She said. The man shook his head and calculated the price on the cash register. "That will be 10.47." Kagome panicked for a minute. But remembered how to create the currency that the humans used and put her hand behind her back and a twenty dollar bill appeared in her hand.

She gave it to the man and he handed the food to her, along with her change. "Thank you miss. Have a nice day." Kagome thanked him and put the money in her back pocket.

She walked over to an empty table in front of a window and sat down. She placed the cookie and coffee in front of her and began to stir the almost black liquid with the stirring stick. She in haled to scent and smiled. 'I guess my father didn't really want to throw me out. I'll make the best of the situation and have a little fun.'

Kagome ran her tongue across her teeth and didn't feel the old fangs she once had. 'I won't hide all of myself.' She thought and let her fangs grown out so they poke threw her full pale lips.

Kagome picked up the cookie and took a bit if it and almost spit it out. She painfully swallowed it and shoved the horrid thing away from her. "That was awful! Yuck!" People stared at her then went back to talking.

Kagome went back to getting high off the coffee and ignored everything else. She also didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched her every move. He knew there was something different about the girl, but couldn't point it out.  


**# i dont own these characters. Except for some. You can have them though. THey aren't important. REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS :( dont make me go there just review.**

**LUV U **

**JADE AKA MOONICEBLUE**


	6. WHERE R MY VOTERS

**HEY PEOPLE **

**LOOK i have not forgotten about THE NEW BIT€H ON THE BLOCK ok. i set up a poll on my page to ask uou all if you wanted Sess & Kags to have sex yet, but i only got 10 votes so im holding out SORRY!! but hey i already have a chapter ready for both ideas. so i will post which ever gets the most votes. Just give me reviews and votes and you will get the story.**

**I KNOW YOU HATE SO I WROTE A ChAPTER FOR THIS STORY HOPE YOU LIKE!!**

BOOM 


	7. PARTY TIME

It was around 3pm and Kagome still sat at the small table. She had fallen asleep and her coffee was cold. The man had been watching her for hours. He was leaning on the cash register when his manager called. "Hey Miroku! Your shifts over." A man called from the back room.

Miroku sighed heavily and walked over to a table with a book in his hand. He took off the apron and revealed his all black cloths. (God just picture him with a lot of black. Think gothic!) He sat down and read.

After some time, the door opened and in came a loud bunch of people. They were all dressed the same as Miroku. (Remember Gothic) There were three guys and two girls.

"Hey Miroku!" one of them called. Miroku picked his head up and grinned at his friends. "Sup guys?" He walked over to them, but passed by the still sleeping Kagome and accidentally kicked her chair.

Kagome woke up instantly and jolted up. "Huh?" She looked around and saw Miroku and five other people staring at her. They were dressed like Miroku and Kagome was surprised.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to kick the chair." Miroku apologized and turned back to his friends. Kagome rolled eyes and stood up. Her ankle long jacket swished around her form. "Yeah right." Kagome picked up her food and threw it away. (Cup was paper) She walked past the group of friends and out the door.

Her boots clucked softly as she walked down the side walk and out of sight from the other people. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and left the café with his friends, and went to the mall.

#at the mall#

"Dude! She was totally hot!! Who was that chick?!" Kouga asked. He was sitting on a bench back rest with his girlfriend Ayame sitting between his legs. She growled at him and slapped his leg.

Inuyasha sat next to Miroku who had Sango in his lap. He shoved him and sighed. "Come on you prick! Tell us who she was! I mean did you see those hips? And that jacket. Wow!" He looked over to his brother and nudged him.

"Wasn't she a hottie? Hey Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha nudged him again. Sesshoumaru looked at him and nodded. "Yeah she was hot. But there's something odd about her. Didn't you notice the fangs?" He asked.

Everyone was surprised. "I thought I saw fangs, but they can't be real." Sango said. Kouga laughed and shook his head. "It's so obvious. She got those put in. I mean they are so fake. Now ours are real." He licked his sharp fangs and snickered.

Ayame smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah. She's just a wannabe. Hey are we going to the party?" She turned to her friends and they shrugged. "Dunno. I think I'm going. But we got that damned paper due tomorrow." Inuyasha scratched his neck and looked up at his brother. "I'm goin if you're goin." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "I'm goin. I heard there's gonna be a karaoke thing. I wanna hear people make an ass of them selves."

Everyone agreed to go to the party. It was a Wednesday, so what. Later that day they went to the university to their dorms to change and get ready.

#Kagome pov#

Kagome walked through the streets of Tokyo. She knew she needed to find a place to stay and decided to get that done first. She saw a sign that said, 'New apartment complex!! Come and get a place to stay!!' (Sorry it's so stupid) Kagome saw the address and quickly found her way to the building.

Inside, there were many people waiting to get a room. Kagome waited a long time, but she was finally taken to one of the free rooms and was pleased. IT had a white carpet and she could paint the walls any color she wanted. It was a small kitchen with the main necessities and a small table with six chairs.

There was a bed room with a fold out bed and bathroom. Kagome loved it and quickly decided to get it. "Its 400 each month. You have a week to give the money when it's sue, but after that week, you owe another 100 bucks. You have electricity and water. And if you need any technical problems, come to me. Got that?" A gruff man asked.

Kagome nodded. "Okay good. Now you can pay me right now for the month or at the end. Which do you want?" He asked. Kagome reached into her back pocket and formed enough money in her wallet and took out the money. "Here. Thanks for the place." Kagome closed the door and took another tour of her new home. "Well, home sweet home."

(I'm gonna make this really corny. But it will be way easier for me.) Kagome went to work using her powers to adjust her new home. She made the walls a stripped pattern with red and black and all the furniture was red. She left the kitchen alone. But made her room have the same pattern and gave it some new things.

She put in a shrine of her father. There was a huge picture of him in his glory hung on the wall. Candles surrounded it and small potions and other things lay around. Kagome liked her new home, but then remembered she couldn't wear the same thing every day for five years!

"I know!!" Kagome concentrated on her cloths she had in her closet back in Hell and they were suddenly duplicated and appeared right in front of her. Kagome clapped her hands and picked them up and put them in the closet. She went into the small bathroom and saw her reflection for the first time.

"Well I look like shit! I need make-up. Geese I'm gonna waste all my powers just fixing my house. Oh well." Kagome made all the make-up she had back at home and it appeared neatly in front of her on the sink. She made sure she had everything and left the room.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and Kagome remembered she hadn't eaten anything for hours. She didn't want to use up anymore of her powers for today and knew what to do. "Grocery shopping!" She made herself a lot of cash and took out 100 bucks out of it. Kagome knew she had to hide the rest of the money because people would sneak in and steal.

She put it in her closet in a small box. It was perfectly hidden and she was proud of herself. "Okay. Let's get some food." She turned off all the lights, locked the door behind her, and walked down the hall proudly.

She had found a grocery store. It was busy with mothers and old people who were haggling with the prices. Kagome tuned them all out and went directly to the meat section. She saw a window with an array of raw meats and drooled at the sight.

"May I help you miss?" the woman behind the glass window asked. Kagome picked up her head and nodded. "I want two of these steaks, some ribs, and one back strip please." Kagome gave her order and ignored the odd look the woman was giving her.

Your total is 159.28. Kagome gave her the two hundred dollars and put the change in her wallet. She then took the wrapped up meat in the bag and walked out of the store happily. And went back to her apartment.

One the way back, Kagome was stopped by a guy who had flyers in his hands. He was dressed casually and looked pretty nice. "Here. Come to Deon's party tonight. There's gonna be food, booze, dancing, games, and karaoke. From 9pm to 3am. You'll need this to get in. Please come sweetie." Kagome took the flyer and chuckled to herself.

'I guess this place can be fun. I can't wait.' Kagome folded the paper and put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

Once she made it back to her apartment, Kagome took the meat to the fridge and put the meat in the freezer so they could stay fresh. She let one of the steaks stay one and set in on the table. Kagome unwrapped it and took to bloody piece of meat and raised it to her lips.

"Bon apatite." She whispered and took a huge bite out of it. Blood squirted out and dribbled down her chin, but Kagome didn't care. She chewed slowly and loved the taste of the thin blood. "Wonderful." She said between bites and quickly filled her stomach, settling her hunger.

Kagome cleaned the mess up and checked the clock. "7:20. I guess I should start to get dressed." Kagome padded over to her room and went straight to her closet. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She pulled out a dark purple Vollar Corset with black silk laces and small black frills at the breast and end.

She then took out a purple and black mini-skirt with a huge belt with spikes. Kagome found her favorite pair of stockings. They were red and black stripes with torn spots and her New Rock 710 Purple Spider web Boots.

For the last thing, Kagome took out a pair of long black flowy sleeve with tied at the upper arms. It reached past her black finger nails and had small purple bows sewn on the ends.

Kagome got dressed and made sure the corset tied extra tight around her waist, making her already perfectly round hips sexier. "Now for the Make-up." Kagome hurried into the bathroom and padded some powdered on her face to make it pale then applied some purple eye shadow, mascara, and black eye liner. She purposely went over board with the eye liner under the eyes.

It went down at least two centimeters and then she put a thin line of purple eye liner under the black. Kagome applied some purple lip stick on her pale lips and then put on her favorite skull and cross bones ear rings in. "There I'm ready. Just gotta get that damn perfume. Here it is." Kagome sprayed some nice perfume on her graceful neck and wrists.

She ran out the bed room and grabbed the flyer from her jacket and 50 bucks just in case. She turned off all the lights and locked the door again and hurried out of the building. It was about 8:37pm and Kagome knew there would be a line.

She looked at the address again and it took her 20 minutes to get there. Kagome saw some balloons tied to the door and a sign that said party here. She knew she was a little early, but who cares.

Kagome knocked on the door and the same boy who had given her the ticket opened the door. He was dressed differently and his hair was jelled up. He looked Kagome up and down and smiled.

"Hey sexy. You a bit early." He said. Kagome smiled at him. "Sorry. I'm new here and didn't know how long it would take me to get here. I can come another time…if I still feel like it." Kagome playfully pretended she wasn't interested about coming but the guy stopped her.

"No, no. It's okay. Your only ten minutes early. I'm Lee. Come in, I'll show you around." Kagome stepped in. There were scattered balloons and a table with food, booze, and soda. There was a turn table and a small make shift stage with a mic and a karaoke machine and a TV that showed the Lyrics. Kagome saw huge speakers and another table full with food and drinks.

It was a nice house and she figured the guy owned it. "So what's your name? And do you have the invite?" Lee asked. Kagome smiled and him and gave showed the. "Name's Kagome." Lee smiled at her then a loud crash was heard in the kitchen.

Lee scoffed and walked into the kitchen with Kagome at his heals. "What the Hell is going on in here?! The guest's will be here any minute. Why is the jar of pickles out? We didn't agree on pickles." Lee was angry.

Three other guys were trying desperately to clean the mess up. They were all very cute. One had a vacuum and was sucking up at the broken glass shards. "Dude we had to move to jar to get to the dip! It slipped and broke. It was the jars fault." He scrambled with his words. Kagome giggled softly and she watched them finally clean up.

Guests poured in, all with the flyer in hand. One of the boys stood at the turn tables and quickly put on some music. Everyone danced, sat and talked, made out, or drink booze.

Kagome stuck around Lee the whole time. The sat on the couch and sipped their booze. "So where did you come from?" Lee asked. Kagome almost panicked. "I just came back from Scotland." She lied. (I'm from Scotland. For Real.) Lee raised his fine eye brows at her.

"Wow! That's pretty cool." He took another sip of his booze and bopped his head to the song. Kagome sighed and put down her drink. "Yeah. The sad thing is that there aren't any hot guys there." (But there are in reality) Lee started to pick up the subtle hint she was flirting with him and gave her his full attention.

"Are there any hot guys you know in Tokyo?" He asked. Kagome scooted closer to his and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. You." Lee smiled and cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. Kagome returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They parted when the D.J. spoke on his mic. "A'ight! A'ight! A'ight! Its time fo' the Karaoke contest. Do we have any takers?" He asked.

Two hands rose from the crowd. "Cool! We gots two takers! Get up here and pick a song." The D.J. turned off his mic. And the two guys walked on stage.

It was Miroku and Kouga. People clapped for them and Kagome watched some what interested. Miroku took the mic and smiled. "This is for our girlfriends. Sango and Ayame. We love you!!" Kouga found the song and everyone quieted.

The beat started and the two boys did the disco pint thing together. Miroku brought the mic to his lips and began to sing.

"I believe in miracles  
Where you from you sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along you sexy thing"

Everyone screamed and laughed at the song and Kouga took the mic. He swished his hips around and some girls whistled.  
"Where did you come from, baby  
How did ya' know I needed you  
How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I'd give my heart gladly  
Yesterday, I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying close to me  
Making love to me"  
He sang and Miroku did the cabbage patch. Kouga brought the Mic closer to Miroku and they sang together.

"I believe in miracles  
Where you from you sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along you sexy thing"  
Miroku took the mic and put more soul into his voice.

"Where did you come from, angel  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Did you know you're everything I've prayed for  
Did you know evey night and day for  
Every day needing love and satisfaction  
Now you're lying next to me, giving it to me"  
Kouga was doing the moon walked and mouthed 'Jamon!' (That thing Michal Jackson said.) the guys sang together again.

"I believe in miracles  
Where you from you sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along, you sexy thing

Kiss me, you sexy thing  
Touch me, baby, you sexy thing  
I love the way you touch me, darlin'  
You sexy thing, it's ecstasy  
Yesterday, I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying close to me  
Givin' it to me"  
Kouga kept the mic and Miroku began to thrust his hips out and everyone laughed. Kagome laughed so hard it hurt.

"I believe in miracles  
Where you from you sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along, you sexy thing"  
They sang together and put their arms over each others shoulders and bumped hips.

"Touch me  
Kiss me, darlin'  
I love the way you hold me, baby  
It's ecstasy, It's ecstasy"  
Now they were can-caning and sucked at it. But they kept singing on.

"Kiss me, baby  
I love the way you kiss me, darlin'  
Love the way you hold me  
Keep on lovin' me, darlin'  
Keep on lovin' be, baby"

The song faded out and everyone clapped and cheered for the two brave guys. They walked off the stage and joined their girl friends. The D.J. spoke again.  
"Very cool very cool. Any one else wanna try?" Kagome felt inspired to go up there and sing so she jumped up and waved her hand. "Yeah you sexy! Come on up here." Kagome made her way through the crowd and stepped onto the stage. Lee followed her and stood in the front to watch. Everyone marveled at Kagome's body and so did Inu and co. Kagome searched through the songs and found one that sounded cool.  
She took the mic and held it close to her lips. "Well…it takes a very secure man to do what they just did." Kagome joked. People's laughs were scattered and Kagome cleared her throat.

The music began to play and Kagome swayed her hips to the beat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"In a church by the face  
He talks about the people going under  
only child now  
A man decides after seventy years  
Is what he goes there for  
Is to unlock the door"

Kagome tapped her boot on the stage and let her voice comet o life. It was beautiful. It never faltered or crack and the sweat sound lulled every person in the rooms hearts into a calm aura.

"Those around him criticize and sleep  
And through a fractal on that breaking wall  
I see you my friend and touch your face again  
Miracles will happen as we trip"

Her voice skillfully went through an array of notes and it became more soulful. Kagome made her hips roll around sensually.

"But we're never gonna survive unless  
We get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna survive unless  
We are a little  
Crazy  
Crazy are the people walking through my head  
One of thems got a gun to shoot the other one  
And yet together they were friends at school  
Get it, get it, get it, get it! No No No!  
If all were there when we first took the pill  
Then maybe then maybe then maybe then maybe  
Miracles will happen as we speak"

Kagome sang louder now and her voice was powerful and wild. She shook her head from side to side, making her hair fling around her then she snapped her head to the right, letting her hair slap her face and settle down.

"But we're never gonna survive unless  
We get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna survive unless  
We are a little  
Crazy  
No no we'll never survive unless we get a little bit  
A man decides to go along after seventy years  
Oh darlin  
In a sky full of people only some want to fly  
Isn't that crazy  
In a world full of people only some want to fly  
Isn't that crazy  
Crazy  
In a heaven of people there's only some want to fly  
Ain't that crazy  
Oh babe Oh darlin'  
In a world full of people there's only some want to fly  
Isn't that crazy, crazy, crazy"  
The word's echoed through the house and Kagome settled her voice so it was a bit softer.

"But we're never gonna survive unless we get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna to survive unless we are a little crazy  
But we're never gonna survive unless we get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna to survive unless we are a little crazy  
No no never survive unless we get a little bit"

Kagome took the mic off the stand and walked around the stage a little and winked at Lee in the front row. She was going to finish the song now and end with a bang. Kagome went back to center stage and scanned the crowd.

"And then you see things  
The size of which you've never known before  
They'll break it  
Someday  
Only child know  
Them things  
The size  
Of which you've never known before  
Someday"

Kagome let her voice fade with the song and mysteriously looked to the left of the crowd then the right. She put the mic back on the stand and stepped down. Everyone burst into applause and surrounded Kagome. They swamped her like mad people and Kagome had a hard time standing.

The mixed screams and applause filled Kagome's head. It started to throb painfully and Kagome covered her ears. She tried to block it out but couldn't.

"Get the fuck away from me." Kagome's voice chose to fail her. She pushed her way out of the crowd and ran like hell out of the building. Her head still hurt and the bright neon light of the night circled around her.

"Must…sit…down." Kagome stumbled over to the wall of a store and fell to her knees. Cars buzzing by and people talking irritated Kagome's poor head as she fell down and asleep. She was oblivious to the out side world, and the strong arms that carried her to some unknown place.

REVIEW OR NO MORE !! AND PLZ GO VOTE FOR THE NEW BITCH ON THE BLOCK

I WANT TO START THE STORY AGAIN BUT ITS UP TO U.

LUV u

MOONICEBLUE


	8. SAVING KAGOME

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES THANKS**

**Pov of Inu and Co while Kagome is singing.**

Kouga and Miroku walked back to their girlfriends and were kissed passionately. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes and listened to the D.J. call up another contestant and were shocked and excited from what they saw.

"Dude! It's that chick from earlier! Damn she looks so hot!!" Inuyasha wiggled his eye brows at Sesshoumaru and was rewarded a scoff. He turned back to watch Kagome and was astonished at her dark voice.

Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha all stared at Kagome, mouths agape. She was so enticing and sexy. Sango and Ayame quickly became jealous and grabbed their boy friends in a death grip.

Sesshoumaru began to feel something in the pits of his stomach but pushed it away in disgust. 'She is a human. I am a demon. Nothing could make me want to fuck her senseless. She's not even that sexy.' He of course was lying to himself.

Once Kagome finished her song, she stepped off the stage. Instantly people tried to attack her at once. The six saw her scared face and against their better judgment, didn't help her. They heard her scream and watched her run/stumble out of the house.

"Guys, she didn't look to hot. We should see of she at least alive." Inuyasha said. The other guys nodded their head but the two girls were reluctant. "Fin we'll check on her. Come on." Ayame huffed as Kouga nuzzled her neck. "Thanks babe." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru led the team as they followed her scent. People passed them with out notice and cars whizzed by. They kept a sharp eye for the girl and looked every where. Inuyasha lifted his sensitive nose to the air and knew she was close.

"Guys there she is." Miroku pointed to a slump lying motionless on the side walk and the raced over to Kagome's body. Kouga gently flipped her over and checked for bruises. "She's fine. But I don't know why she collapsed." He stated.

Sesshoumaru felt her forehead and checked her pulse. "We should take her to our apartment with us. She needs to be watched." Inuyasha smiled. "That's fine with me." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and lifted Kagome into his strong arms.

"D-Daddy?" Kagome mumbled softly. Everyone was surprised she had talked and quickly turned around and walked. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shared an apartment and it was a 5 minute walk from here.

The apartment building was nice but drab. Nothing stood out. They crammed into an elevator and stood in an awkward silence. Kagome's began to shift in Sesshoumaru's arms then settled down.

They stopped on the last floor and quickly piled out. Sesshoumaru walked down the left hall and swept past all the other doors until he found the room marked '#301'.

Inuyasha took out his keys and unlocked the white door then pushed it open for Sesshoumaru. He walked in and cleared the couch off for Kagome and Sesshoumaru laid her down. Everyone else walked in and stared at the sleeping beauty.

Sango took notice of the walls and nodded her head. "New color?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yep." The walls were a dark blue hue with bright orange furniture. They had a huge big screen TV with all the hook ups. DVD, PS2, X-Box 360, stereo and big speakers. (Imagine thier electric bills)

And games staked at least five feet high in three columns. Beautiful. The kitchen was boring and they had a foldable table and some chairs. Then two separate rooms.

Everyone snapped their head's back at Kagome when she began to stir. Her grey eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked half awake.

All the ones with dicks quickly began to blush. Kagome say up and rubbed her neck. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and spoke. "We found you collapsed on the ground out side. Then we brought you here, to our apartment." He explained.

Kagome made an o shape and swung her feet over to the carpet and stretched. "Thanks. You are very nice. I thought those ass holes back there were gonna tear me limb from limb. You are a life saver. Now I should be leaving." Kagome stood up and wavered for a minute then straightened.

"You shouldn't be up. Sit down." Sango tried to usher Kagome back down but Kagome shrugged her off. "No. I need to go home. I have a busy day tomorrow. Gotta find a school or my father with kill me." (Funny eh?) "Well there's this collage a few miles from here. We go there. Maybe you could check it out." Inuyasha stammered.

Kagome went for the door and turned around. "I just might do that. Thanks…uh…I didn't catch your names" Miroku spoke first. "I'm Miroku, This is my girl Sango, Kouga and his girl Ayame, Sesshoumaru and his brother Inuyasha." He said while pointing to each.

"Thanks. My name's Kagome. See ya around." She smiled at them and exited the apartment quietly. All was silent.

Inuyasha plopped down on the couch and ran his clawed hand through his silver hair. "Well she seems nice." His voice was husky and rough. Sesshoumaru sat down next to him and nodded. "Yeah." They looked at their friends.

"Are you gonna stay? You have your own places ya free loaders." Inuyasha joked. They rolled their eyes and left without a word. Sesshoumaru checked his watch and sighed. "I'm going to bed. Night." He got up and began to walk to his room.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his golden eyes. 'This girl gotta get out of my damn mind!' He grudgingly slunk his way to his room and fell asleep without undressing. He was tiered.

**BREAKING DAWN BREAKING DAWN BREAKING DAWN BREAKING DAWN BREAKING DAWN BREAKING DAWN BREAKING DAWN BREAKING DAWN BREAKING DAWN :) **

**YEA i know it sucked sorry ok and yes it very short but im not getting alot of feedback from this story so im slowing it down.**

**REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY PAGE ON AND TO LET YOU ALL Know I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL AUG. 9 DUE TO THE TO TWILIGHT YES I WILL BE READING BREAKING DAWN OVER AND OVER FOR SOMETIME SO NO UPDATES...**

**DONT be sad you would not be reading my stories anyway when BREAKING DAWN comes out.**

**LOVE YOU  
JADE AKA MOONICEBLUE**


	9. Blood and School

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

**Chapter 9 BLOOD & SCHOOL**

Kagome collapsed on her cool bed. She stared off into nothing as her breaths lulled her into a calm mind. "I am so thirsty. Need blood." Her vampire instincts kicked in and Kagome stood up. She clenched her stomach in pain. "I need to feed!" She ignored her fatigue and ran out the door.

Kagome used her powers to evaporate into the air and silently crept through the park. Couples sat on benches and some older people walked together. The early morning rays poked over the horizon and Kagome knew she needed to act fast.

A boy. A young boy stood under a tree hidden by the shadow. Kagome slowly sneaked behind him and hid her fingerprints. She quickly brought her claws around his scrawny neck and closed his wind pipe.

"Move and I'll make it long and painful." Kagome whispered into his ear. He clawed at her hands and kicked, but it didn't affect her. Kagome opened her mouth and bared her fangs. She brought her mouth to his skin and slowly let her fangs puncture his flawless skin.

He let out a muffled scream and his arms fell limp as Kagome sucked the life out of him. His fingers twitched and the one lively brown eyes were now dull and blank. Kagome took her fangs from his neck and licked her lips. Blood leaked from the wound and she cleaned to wound of evidence.

"Good boy. You were quite tasty. Bye now." Kagome dropped his lifeless body and fled from the scene. People would find his body soon and Kagome needed to get the hell away.

The next day, Kagome found herself strolling around the streets of Tokyo. IT was early in the morning. The air was masked with morning's dew and the sun's rays bleeding on the horizon.

Kagome saw the café she had gone to and went in. No one had yet come in except for the employees. A different boy stood behind the counter this time. He perked up at the sight of Kagome.

"Hello Ma'am. What may I get you?" He said politely. Kagome wanted something new today. She searched the menu and tapped her cute chin. "I want a black coffee." She decided.

The guy looked at her suspiciously and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes'm. In a moment." He walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a paper cup on the way and filled almost to the rim.

He then brought it back to Kagome and she paid him the money. "Thank you ma'am. Come again." Kagome rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the same table near to window. She set down the coffee and in hailed the sweet scent again.

'Wonderful.' She thought drunkenly and opened her eyes to her surroundings. Kagome saw a news paper wrack with the daily news stacked in it. She stood up and walked over to it and picked up the paper.

"Let's see what's up." Kagome snapped to pepper open and scanned through the letters and words for helpful information. Her eyes caught a paragraph and began to read.

'Boy found dead in park. Police suspect some rabid animal drained his blood from two punctures in neck. Kenji, age 14, attends Romaji High School. We caution you to be cautious at night and keep all pets and children indoors late at night. Until we have apprehended the unknown killer, we will take any child under 13 into police custody. Parents may only come to pick child or children up after 24 hours.'

Kagome smirked as she sipped her drink. Her fangs grazed the cup and sent shivers down her spin. 'Oh no! Not a rabid animal! How ever will I feed! No children will be out roaming the streets anymore.' Kagome thought, sarcasm dripping from her fangs.

Still flipping through the paper, Kagome saw an ad for the University of Tokyo. She instantly remembered her father's words. 'During that time you will attend school, get a job, and socialize with people your age.' It felt like it had been years since Kagome had remembered her father's words.

'I have become sidetracked. I will go to the University and demand they let me attend classes. Or they will die later in a painful way.' Kagome took one last swig from her drink and tore out the ad from the news paper. She crumpled the paper and cup together and threw them out.

After Kagome got back to her apartment, she walked into her room and sat down in front of the portrait of her father. She ran her fingers over the candle wicks and they suddenly became lit. The lights dimmed and only the candles illuminated the room. Kagome relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes.

"Oh all mightily and powerful lord! I call upon you for assistance. Give me your strength and guide me thru this trial! I need you! Give me your strength and power! Give it to me FATHER!" Kagome screamed out and a gust of wind blast thru the room. The candles burnt out and smoke floated from the black wicks.

Kagome's hair flew around her and then steeled as the wind stopped. She bent her head and huffed and puffed. She had a wicked smile on her face and sweet beaded down her body.

"Thank you father. I will find a way into the school and gather minions for my rule over Hell. And I promise to kill any who stand in my way." Kagome's mind had gone thru a transformation. It had become more evil and deadly. Thus giving her the mental power at over come anything.

Hours later Kagome was ready for the University of Tokyo. She had dressed in a nice button up black shirt with silver vertical lines. The flaps connected very low, Showing much cleavage. The sleeves ended at her elbows.

The pants were a tight black fabric that clung to Kagome's nice shapely legs. They were low riders and left her flat toned stomach for show. As for her shoes, Kagome chose some nice three inch heels with had very skinny heels. They zipped up to her knee and were stylish.

Kagome Decided to leave her nails unpainted and just put in a little bit on eye liner and a soft amount of red eye shadow. She applied a thin coat of lip gloss and blush. After the make up was done, Kagome put on her tear shaped black diamond necklace and ran a brush thru her black and red hair. The only accessory she felt like wearing were her pair of huge black sunglasses. They were very stylish and hid her eyes perfectly. Kagome placed them atop her head and walked over to her mirror.

"I guess this will have to do. Damn this looks preppy…I hate preppy." Kagome growled at her reflection and marched out of her room. She grabbed the ad from the table and checked it over.

"Need's high I.Q. and a recommendation from professors. Hm. Let us see what I can cook up." Kagome thought of what she needed in her profile thingy. (I am not in college yet! And I can't remember the word)

A folder filled with papers appeared in front of Kagome. She opened it and scanned the papers and approved of her handiwork. "Lovely. Now to the University." Kagome held the folder under her arm and left the apartment quietly.

**WOW it's been forever and i know you gives are waiting for The NEW Bitch on the block to be updated and it will in about 2-3 days. i already have the chapter it is just that my interweb is acting weird and will not let me update anything. i was lucky to get this up. SO please hang in there it will be update.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and also if you havent already read my other story The NEW Bitch on the block **

**Luv u **

**JADE AKA MOONICEBLUE**

**:**

:  
:

**hit the blue bottom and give me a review!! **

**p.s i have been having writers block for this story any ideas??**


End file.
